


Join Us For Eternal Fun

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [178]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Toonification, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: What happened to the folks at Joey Drew Studios wasn’t as bad as one might think.





	Join Us For Eternal Fun

The entire studio was in chaos.  
  
Less than an hour ago, Joey had disappeared into his office, and hadn’t come out. When Ray—the guy who had taken over after Wally quit—went to go check on him, there was no sign of the director anywhere. However, he had noticed a pentagram on the floor, which had lit up before he could touch it. An intense cold had swept over them all, and mere seconds later, they had started turning into ink, one by one.  
  
Fleeing through the hallways, Matt Thorn searched desperately for any sign of fellow voice actors Rick Pavel or Alanna Parris. Rick had provided the voice of Boris for years, while Alanna had taken over as Alice Angel after Allison left (Susie had quit less than six months ago, with Sammy accompanying her). Matt himself was the current voice of Bendy, though he had a feeling he’d be the last.  
  
As he reached the recording hall, he leaned against the door to the recording booth to catch his breath. Part of him wondered if Joey had arranged for this to happen. If so, then it was a good thing that some had enough common sense to quit. Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie, and a few others—they would all be spared.  
  
Once he’d caught his breath, he looked out into the hallway. A couple of band members were outside, slowly melting into more of the same black liquid. Strangely however, they didn’t appear to be panicking at all. Before he had time to think about it, he felt a strange sensation in his hands and feet. Holding up one hand, his eyes went wide at seeing it was slowly turning into a four-fingered white glove. The memory of Charley’s voice actor Floyd clutching his head as he began to resemble the chimpanzee Toon flickered through his mind.  
  
 _Joey, what the hell are you doing to us?_  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Hearing Rick's voice, Matt looked up, only to yelp in alarm. The other voice actor's hands had been encased in four-fingered gloves, and his face was pushing itself out into a muzzle.  
  
"Oh man, not you too!"  
  
Scrambling into the recording booth, he slammed the door closed behind him and locked it before falling to his knees.  
  
 _God, this is a nightmare_ , he thought. _Most of the others are melting. Are they even still alive?_  
  
He looked down at himself, seeing that his arms and legs had turned black, and completely lacked joints. They, plus the gloves and shoes, made it clear what was happening to him.  
  
 _And if they’re not melting, they’re turning into cartoon characters. Rick, Floyd, Les, Wolfgang, and me too. Oh God, is Alanna...?_  
  
His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of giggling coming from outside the booth. Standing up (had he started shrinking?) and peering through the glass, he saw a throng of inky humanoids stretching, deforming, expanding, contorting, and morphing their bodies like putty, laughing in delight all the while. It was like they didn't care that they weren't human any more, and if he were honest, there was something comical about the scene.  
  
 _And isn't that what cartoons are supposed to be all about?_  
  
Slowly, a grin formed on his face as he shut his eyes and let the ink take hold. He could feel its power flow through him, slowly turning him into the demon he once voiced.  
  
”Matt!” Alanna’s voice cried out from behind the door. “I think there’s something wrong—more wrong—with Lauren! She tried to cut Rick open!”  
  
”Is that so?” Matt asked, hearing how his voice was now much higher. “Well, you can leave her to me. Just make sure he’s OK.”  
  
Opening his eyes as the sound of her footsteps faded, he took a moment to look at his new form. Then he opened the door and headed off to find Lauren, pulling out a pitchfork from hammerspace as he did so.  
  
He was still going to murder Joey for what he'd done to everyone who was still working here. But being Bendy for real was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie all got out, and were thus spared from what happened to their colleagues.


End file.
